Commoner (Friendly Arm Inn)
Currently,2019-04-21 this article is written from an 'Enhanced Edition' only point of view. |allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = One |required_other = |area = *Friendly Arm Inn *Generic home (Friendly Arm Inn) *The Friendly Arm |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 1 |hit_points = 7 (Sitters: 1) |xp_value = 15 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 20 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 7 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 16 |s_v_wand = 17 |s_v_polymorph = 18 |s_v_breath = 20 |s_v_spell = 19 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = |override_script = SHOUT |class_script = None; RUNENEMY.bcs |race_script = |general_script = None; WDRUNSGT.bcs |default_script = None; WDRUNSGT.bcs |gold = Females: Males: 8 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = FTOWFR FTOWFR_B FTOWFR_D FTOWFR_E FTOWFRSC MTOWFR MTOWFR_A MTOWFR_B MTOWFR_C MTOWFR_D MTOWFR_E MTOWFRSC MTOWFRST |store_code = }} Many female and male commoners roam the courtyard of the Friendly Arm Inn – more during daytime, less in the night – and many of them are also visitors of The Friendly Arm's tavern. In Baldur's Gate, they are all true neutral humans, and they are all innocents. Background The iron crisis and the bandit problems, currently plaguing the Sword Coast, are an important topic for all folks here at the Arm. The bad iron makes everyday life harder and harder, and as bandits beleaguere the roads, the Friendly Arm becomes more and more isolated. In addition, hobgoblins have started ambushing inhabitants who were out of the walls, going for a walk. Involvement None of the commoners at the Friendly Arm Inn carries anything that could be pickpocketed. None of them reacts in any way to the party's reputation or their leader's charisma. Talking with them reveals the current mood at the inn, and the one or the other rumor might be heard – to note it in the Ward's journal. Females' quotes *"I'm sorry, my husband doesn't like me to speak with strangers."FTOWFR.dlg; State 0 *"Stay away, I bet you're those Zhentarim. I hear they turn women into goats at the snap of their fingers. I heard they were behind the trouble in Nashkel, and maybe other places too! Just you stay away from me!"FTOWFR.dlg; State 1 *"You aren't from Nashkel are you? I hope not, because we don't trade with them at all anymore. All the iron we get from the mines there is tainted. Weak as tissue it is."FTOWFR.dlg; State 2 *"I really don't feel like talking to you right now! I lost my husband to those bastard raiders. I hope they rot through all the Nine Hells!"FTOWFR.dlg; State 4 *"Not many come by the Inn since the raiding started up. It's good to see a new face about. I was getting pretty tired of the old ones. Maybe I'll chance the roads and try to get to Beregost one of these days."FTOWFR.dlg; State 5 *"Pinch off the supply of iron and after a while the farmers can't sow, the smiths can't forge, and, by and by, an army finds it's disarmed of all but clubs and staves. That's the kind of strife that makes a land vulnerable."FTOWFR.dlg; State 8 *"Who ever heard of bandits passing over gold to steal ingots? It's got to be part of the trouble in the mines. They must be in cahoots somehow. Can't get ore from the mines, and can't get ore through trading. It's gonna be hard times for a while."FTOWFR.dlg; State 9 *"What with the raids on iron stores and the trouble in the mines it's a wonder we've any arms or armor left at all. It can't help but weaken the area, and I bet Amn is just waiting for our guard to go down."FTOWFR.dlg; State 10 *"Excuse me, but I think I recognize you from some descriptions I've been given. Is your name ?"FTOWFR.dlg; State 11 – Commoner: "Excuse me, but I think I recognize you from some descriptions I've been given. Is your name ?" *#"Yes, that would be my name."FTOWFR.dlg; Response 14 *#:"Well, I think you should know that there's been a lot of people asking about you. There were a man and woman who were asking about someone named , and then there was this spooky fellow who was doing the same. A few days ago there was a big man who was looking for someone with your name. I don't know why ye're so popular, but I'd watch it: Some of these people didn't look too sociable."FTOWFR.dlg; State 13 – Commoner: "Well, I think you should know that there's been a lot of people asking about you. There were a man and woman who were asking about someone named , and then there was this spooky fellow who was doing the same. A few days ago there was a big man who was looking for someone with your name. I don't know why ye're so popular, but I'd watch it: Some of these people didn't look too sociable." *#"I think you've confused me with someone else."FTOWFR.dlg; Response 15 *#:"Oh, sorry about that."FTOWFR.dlg; State 12 *"I heard that there's a lot of money to be made in Nashkel. The people of the town are desperate fer mercenaries. From what I hear, their iron mines are infested with monsters, and since the mines are the town's main source of income... Well, they're rather eager to get things back to normal."FTOWFR.dlg; State 17 *"I don't like the looks of it. What with the iron shortage and the bandits 'round about, no one seems to pass through the Friendly Arm anymore 'cept in gangs and armed to the teeth like you."FTOWFR.dlg; State 0 *#"Aye, I like it no more than you. The treacherous roads have near cost me my life. Which routes are still clear, do you know?"FTOWFR.dlg; Response 18 *#:"Word around here is that the west road is the safest, at least for now. The road south to Beregost is dangerous but there's still been some traffic. Farther south to Nashkel is supposed to be some rough traveling. No more caravans are making it through from the iron mine down there but it's probably just as well. Their iron's been weak as tin of late. As for the road north, well... we haven't had a shipment from Baldur's Gate for more than a month. For all we know, it's been sacked and burnt."FTOWFR.dlg; State 15 *#"Where is all this trouble coming from?"FTOWFR.dlg; Response 19 *#:"Amn, if you ask me. The rotten iron they've been sending out of Nashkel's just salt for the wounds... They'll starve us of metal all summer and probably attack Beregost before winter sets. Gods only know if the dukes in Baldur's Gate will defend us this time."FTOWFR.dlg; State 16 *"You're the adventurers from Nashkel I've heard all about. Wow, I've never seen real heroes before. I hope you busted some bandits over the head on your way here. That'll learn them something."FTOWFR.dlg; State 3 *"I'm just a simple little lady, I don't know much at all."FTOWFR.dlg; State 6 Males' quotes *"Travelers, huh? You're the first group to come into town all day. Not many have braved the roads since all the trouble started up. We've seen only ten new faces in the last month. Found a lot of bodies, unfortunately."MTOWFR.dlg; State 0 *"Damn it, my plow broke apart like it had rusted-out in a single overnight. How's a man supposed to get any work done and make his living? Can't keep prices down if I have to plant everything by hand."MTOWFR.dlg; State 1 *"All those new tools I bought turned brittle as clay. I'm starting to believe the tales about this faulty iron that's been being sold. We're going to be in a sorry state when all our old tools and weapons wear out."MTOWFR.dlg; State 2 *"I'm moving out soon, what with all the rumors about Amn going about. I hear they have an army down in Nashkel. Gonna use the Friendly Arm to launch against the Gate, I hear. Hopefully I'm gone by then."MTOWFR.dlg; State 3 *"You don't go believing every little thing being bandied about. A lot of it is just people getting worried 'bout nothing. Those gossips in Beregost are always coming up with new rumors to tell travelers. Us here at the Friendly Arm, we should have more sense."MTOWFR.dlg; State 4 *"I think it's those Zhentarim who've been causing all the problems 'round these parts. Amn don't have a real reason to invade, so it don't make any sense thinking they are behind it. Zhents don't need a reason though, and a lot of clues point to them too."MTOWFR.dlg; State 6 *"Lots of work in Nashkel I hears, but I says no 'cause I ain't going down no mine. You gotta be a fool to work underground at the best of times, but you would be completely crazy to do it now."MTOWFR.dlg; State 7 *"Tain't even safe to travel to Nashkel no more. I've been stuck here for weeks upon weeks. Nothing to do but sit and drink. Not that I'd do much different anywhere else, but I'd like to have the option."MTOWFR.dlg; State 8 *"Now I canna even afford a sword to do the fools work o' adventuring. Weapons ain't cheap like they used to be, and chances are they would break pretty quick too. Something seems to be wrong with the metal."MTOWFR.dlg; State 9 *"I'm in no mood to speak with you. Get out of me face."MTOWFR.dlg; State 10 *"I've troubles enough without strangers in my face. If I want to chat I'll come see you first thing, but for now I just want to be left alone."MTOWFR.dlg; State 11 *"Unless you're buying the drinks I'd suggest you leave me be. I ain't got nothing to say to you."MTOWFR.dlg; State 12 *"I had me a friend that asked one o' them smarty-pants mages why they didn't just conjure great walls o' iron out o' the air. That there mage looked my friend square in the eyes, and asked him how secure he'd feel if the guard were outfitted in weapons and armor that was dispellable with nary a wink. I hate magic. Makes me nervous."MTOWFR.dlg; State 15 *"The iron crisis has taken everybody off guard. Why plan for a shortage when the resource is nearly unlimited? I guess we're paying for it now. I guarantee that if we survive through this it will never happen again. People will be hoarding metal for months."MTOWFR.dlg; State 16 *"My father's farm is at a standstill. One by one his tools break, and replacements are priced incredibly high. If we don't get a good stock of ore before harvest, crops will be rotting in the fields. Can't manage a farm with your bare hands."MTOWFR.dlg; State 17 *"Used to be a bandit, I was. More money there than in the mines at Nashkel, that's fer sure. Probably less danger, too, from the sounds of it."MTOWFR.dlg; State 21 *#"You were a bandit, were you?"MTOWFR.dlg; Response 24 *#:"That I was, and I ain't afraid to say it neither. But those bandits out there now, they're different, I tell ya. They've got a mean streak in 'em and their minds set on taking over the whole area... Most of my old pals have gone missin', and I don't like it one bit. That's why I'm holed up here. I've been good to Bentley and Gellana in the past, so now it's their turn to look after me."MTOWFR.dlg; State 22 *#"What's so dangerous about the Nashkel mines?"MTOWFR.dlg; Response 25 *#:"Well, if you believed every tale you heard, you'd have to say the King of the Nine Hells himself were down at the bottom of it, smoking a pipe and making the place comfortable. To be honest, I don't know what's down there. All I know is that a lot of the folks who work in that infernal place don't ever make it back up to the surface."MTOWFR.dlg; State 23 *"Hey there, newcomer. You'll do fine here at the Friendly Arm, as long as you don't get on the bad side of Bentley and Gellana. Just a friendly bit of advice fer the bunch of you."MTOWFR.dlg; State 18 *#"We don't intend to get on anyone's bad side."MTOWFR.dlg; Response 20 *#:"That's good, pal. I'm glad ye're not the troublemaking kind that mercenaries usually turn out to be."MTOWFR.dlg; State 19 *#"Who are these people, Bentley and Gellana?"MTOWFR.dlg; Response 21 *#:"Gellana and Bentley are husband and wife. They've run the Friendly Arm for as long as anyone can remember. Bentley likes to tend the bar in the inn, while his wife Gellana is the high priestess at the temple to Garl Glittergold. They're real good people."MTOWFR.dlg; State 20 *"Sorry, buddy, but I'm just simple folk and don't know anything about politics and such."MTOWFR.dlg; State 13 Notes *The following similar creatures exist in its code, but don't appear anywhere in the game: FTOWFR_A.cre, FTOWFR_C.cre, FTOWFRSN.cre and MTOWFRSN.cre. See also *Sherman – A specific commoner, residing as guest on the inn's second floor References Category:Females Category:Males Category:Friendly Arm Inn Category:Lists